You Know You're Obsessed with Twilight When
by Miss Myrtle360
Summary: So this is a list I came up with...see if you apply to any of them!


A/N: Hey everyone!

So this is a list that I made (With the help of some of my more obsessive friends) after seeing a really crappy and totally irrelavant list on a website. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the books. Well, actually, I do. They're sitting on my book shelf. But that's besides the point.

**

* * *

**

1) You somehow managed to get all your friends hooked on the books

2) You suddenly find that you have _totally_ unrealistic expectations in men

3) You constantly rant about how much you hate Jacob Black

4) You constantly rant about how much you want to kill Jacob Black

5) The guy sitting next to you at lunch knows who Jacob Black is

6) You dream of finding "An Edward"

7) You have multiple copies of Twilight and New Moon, mostly because so many people read them that they are deteriorating

8) You preordered Eclipse five months in advance

9) You went to every bookstore in town looking for the first chapter of Eclipse

10) You look at actors and think, _Oh my God, he'd make a great Edward!_

11) Your stuff is covered with quotes from Twilight and New Moon

12) You dream of someone saying, "You're _exactly_ my kind of heroin," to you

13) You believe that real men sparkle

14) You have converted to Cullenism

15) You want to someday own a Volvo

16) When someone says that they are a vegetarian, you automatically assume that they're _really_ a good vampire

17) You want to transfer to Forks

18) You wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if Edward may be watching you

19) You visit Stephenie Meyer's website regularly to see if there are any updates

20) You own a shirt that says, "I Love Edward Cullen"

21) You almost cried when your parents said that you couldn't go to the Eclipse Prom

22) You feel naked when you're not carrying Twilight or New Moon around

23) You cried when Edward left in New Moon, even though you were on a school bus full of people

24) You suddenly have an odd fetish with fangs

25) You think vampires are the most awesome thing that ever roamed the Earth

26) Your mom loves Twilight

27) Your parents ask why you always talk about a guy named Edward

28) Your parents _stop_ asking why you always talk about a guy named Edward

29) You wanted to throw New Moon across the room when you saw the 5 months worth of blank pages

30) You go through withdrawal when you go for too long without reading the books

31) You're willing to hold Stephenie Meyer's sister hostage to get your hands on the smut version of New Moon

32) Edward Cullen is you anti drug (Cross out anti)

33) You wonder if your cute Biology partner is _actually_ a vampire

34) You get incredibly happy on rainy days

35) You explode when anyone says anything bad about Edward

36) You swoon over drawings of Edward

37) Your new favorite sport is baseball

38) You keep a pair of plastic fangs in your dresser drawer

39) You develop an extreme prejudice against werewolves

40) You refer to your morning routine as "Having a human moment"

41) You hold a party in Edward's name

42) You see the phrase "The lion and the lamb" in church and smile uncontrollably the rest of the day

43) When it's time for breakfast, you yell, "Breakfast time for the human!"

44) You listen to oldies stations and decide that the 50s were good, the 60s and 70s were terrible, and the 80s were bearable

45) When walking down stairs, you find yourself thinking about lawsuits

46) You celebrate June 20th as a national holiday

47) You see beautiful people and automatically assume they're vampires

48) You wonder if anyone you know can read minds

49) You forced your boyfriend/guy friends to read the book

50) You wonder if the guy in class who keeps insulting Edward is _actually_ a werewolf

51) You feel special inside whenever you hear the name Edward

52) You believe that Stephenie Meyer is a genius

53) You do anything on this list

* * *

A/N: So, I apply to 1-2, 6-8, 10-14, 18-21, 23-25 (I totally did cry on a school bus full of people), 29-32, 34-36 (Search for Edward Cullen on deviantART and you'll see what I mean), 38, 42, 46-48, 51-53. What about you, hm? 

Well, please review and tell me if you can think of any others!

Hugs and fuzzles

MM360


End file.
